Car Town Wiki
About Car Town Car Town was a social network game developed by Cie Games. Car Town lets users collect, modify and race virtual cars . The object of the game is to win races and to build a collection of cars , while the focus of the game is more on collecting them rather than collecting money. These cars can be purchased using Gold Coins , or with the game's Premium Currency, Blue Points . It currently has 7 million active users, according to their Facebook page . Some car companies have even used the game to promote new vehicles. For example, Honda has been using the game to promote its CR-Z hybrid. In addition, the Indy Racing League gave the game a license to include its racing cars as well as a “virtual museum” about the Indianapolis 500. NASCAR also gave the game a license to include its racing cars as well as a race in Daytona International Speedway. Universal Studios gave the game a license to include the DeLorean Time Machine from Back to the Future series, as well as its own destination designed to look like Doc's office. It also included a license for the Fast and Furious series, and has promoted the movie series, including its own fully customized versions of cars, an in-game adventure based on the series, and more. Pirelli World Challenge and National Hot Rod Association gave the game licenses to include their racing cars such as Funny Cars. Top Gear also gave a license to include their shows and videos, as well as sell some of the cars shown on the show. Besides cars from NASCAR, Indy Racing League, NHRA Funny Car and Pirelli World Challenge, the game features cars from other famous motorsports around the world include 24 Hours of Le Mans, World Rally Championship, Formula D, Dakar Rally, FIA GT Series as well as one-make races such as Ferrari Challenge. Game was shut down on August 29, 2014. 874.jpg|Ford Pinto|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Ford_Pinto_1973|linktext=Welcome to Car Town! Your first car: The Ford Pinto 753.jpg|Cars|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cars|linktext=Car Town have a great amounts of Car!Learn about them! Win.jpg|Locations|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/The_GPS|linktext=There are many locations in Car Town! Learn About Them! 599XX.jpg|Ferrari 599XX|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ferrari|linktext=See more about Ferrari in Car Town! News Latest Car 224.jpg|Ford FG Falcon XR8 2008|link=Ford FG Falcon XR8 2008 591.jpg|AMC Gremlin 1970|link=AMC Gremlin 1970 713.jpg|Ford Mustang GT 2015|link=Ford Mustang GT 2015 Bmwm6.jpg|BMW M6 2006|link=http://cartown.wikia.com/wiki/BMW_M6_2006 869.jpg|Jaguar F-Type Convertible 2014|link=Jaguar F-Type Convertible 2014 Admin/Bureaucrat Requirements From the desk of Joshua D. Bacon, Head Administrator at the only official Car Town Wikia.There are a few members of the Car Town Wiki whom I would like to take the time to personally thank for all their hard work on this wiki.~Juldomz7291~JoePlay, Wikia Staff.~Our wiki's founder, PSPPRO123 (Former Head Admin and wiki owner, August 2011-January 2012)~Our Second Head Admin, Lioni (Former Head Admin, February 2012-?)~Our Third Head Admin, Rodrigo X (Former Head Admin)~PangSC127 (Current Head Admin, January 29, 2014-)Dear Juldomz7291, Although I have not yet spoken with PangSC127 on this topic, I would like to officially make you the third Bureaucrat of this wiki. Unlike Adminship that may be revoked, this is a permanent right that you have earned through your hard work, once it has been earned, only you can remove yourself from the Bureaucrat group. This is a great honor as very few Wiki members of any wiki have received this honor. You will be permanently be written into the history of this wiki, right next to PangSC127, myself, PSPPRO123(only because he is the founder), Lioni, and Rodrigo X. Thank you for your hard work, this is your reward and I feel you have certainly earned it. This will also make you an Administrator. I will make you an Administrator as of August 29th, 2014, and on October 1st, 2014, you will become a Bureaucrat. To become an admin, you must: i. Have the approval of me (JDB3326), or PangSC127. AND ii. Have completed the following guidelines: iii. Have been a user for at least 90 days. iv. Make at least 100 useful edits. (50 required, but 100 recommended) v. Create at least 3 good pages. DO NOT make useless pages. Please make pages that help the wiki. vi. Earn at least 150 Achievement Points. Joining automatically earns you 10 points. vii. Not abuse any of the wiki rules, including having multiple accounts or making an account if you have been banned. iix. If you have ever been an admin and lost your admin priviliges, wait 1 year before applying for adminship. To become a Bureaucrat: i. Never have been banned, suspended, or lost admin priviliges, ii. Been an admin for at least 6 months. iii. Made at least 250 edits. iv. Earn at least 350 Achievement Points. v. Have the recommendation from at least 2 Admins and 1 Bureaucrat (if there are not 2 active admins, 1 is ok if the remaining admin is a bureaucrat.) If you are interested in helping us, please post on PangSC127's Message Wall or JDB3326's Massage Wall before editing. Questions and Answer If you want to ask a question, write at here or if you want to write as anonymous, please post at this page . Category:Browse